


Sweat It Out

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terribly self indulgent ridiculous h/c timestamp to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/514821">Better Than Love</a>, for <a href="http://checkthemargins.livejournal.com/">checkthemargins</a>! Because she likes Louis to be sad, so I made him ill and in heat at the same time, poor boobear. Good thing he has Liam.</p>
<p>As with the other fic, this is A/B/O 'verse, so <span class="u">warnings</span> for heat!fic, self-lubrication, and knotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat It Out

"Ugh," moaned Louis, rolling his head on the pillow. His hair was stuck to his skin in dark sweaty strands, and his forehead gleamed, his cheeks bright pink. "This feels so shitty."

"I know it does," murmured Liam, and pulled Louis back in tight to his body. Louis was baking hot, skin slippery against Liam's, and he squirmed restlessly against Liam like he wanted to get free, but Liam knew Louis would feel even worse against the sheets rather than held by his alpha, terribly sappy as it sounded to Liam to think that.

Thing is, heat suppression drugs were great - they let you live totally normally, no effects other than a little increased horniness; you could come off them for a special occasion if you wanted a marathon heat-fucking weekend (which every alpha/omega couple had to try a few times) and they had no side effects. They'd be great, in fact, apart from the fact that they became totally useless if an omega was bloody unlucky enough to catch a fever just before going into heat. The increased body temp destroyed the effects of the suppressors and you ended up with a very miserable omega suffering a high fever and heat at the same time.

"Liammm," whined Louis, pushing his head into the pillow. "Make it stop."

"I can't, babe," said Liam, running a hand up and down Louis's shoulder. "Just have to wait for it to break."

"You can, a bit," said Louis, glancing back over his shoulder, eyes fever-bright and so blue.

Liam pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah? S'time for that?"

"Yeah," Louis sighed, and squirmed again, this time a bit more sinuous than the uncomfortable wriggling of earlier. "I still feel like m'skin's about to peel off, but it feels like it's _heat_ heat a bit more than, you know, fever heat."

It was quiet in their room - quiet everywhere. It was the middle of the day but the whole floor of the hotel had been booked out for their privacy. The other boys were out on promo work today, blithely parroting that Louis wasn't very well and Liam had caught it off him and they were holed up in bed feeling sorry for themselves. Which was partly true - no way Liam could be functioning knowing his omega was both ill and in heat and on his own - but partly very much not true because the boys were't exactly telling people they were holed up in bed together.

It was going to have to come out at some point - at least Louis being omega. It's not like you could tell, as a fan, but alphas could sense omegas, even when they weren't in heat, and Liam had caught more than a few interviewers and press people flaring their nostrils and glancing curiously at Louis. Which Louis didn't notice, half the time, but Liam certainly did and - there was going to be a limit on how much of that he could deal with. He was controlling himself as much as he could, and he hated being one of _those_ alphas that threw common sense and manners away just for the excuse of instinct; but there was a limit. He definitely didn't want to go all feral alpha and stake his claim on live television, but one too many lingering glances from TV personalities who thought they were something special - anyway.

Right now, Louis was with him, and _needed_ him.

Liam rolled off Louis enough to push Louis onto his front gently. Louis squirmed fretfully against the sheets when Liam pulled away, eyes closed and brow pulled down, but calmed when Liam ran a hand down the line of his spine and over the pretty rise of his arse.

Louis was damp all over with sweat, which should probably have been gross but wasn't at all, because it was Louis and his sweat smelled of Louis and at this stage, of heat, of sex and the desire to be willingly taken, and it was delicious. Liam put his hands on Louis's arse and spread him open, enough to see how wet he was, his hole clenching and spilling slick when Liam rubbed his thumb over it. Yeah, Lou was ready for it.

"Okay, c'mon Liam, _please_ ," moaned Louis, shifting his shoulders and lifting his arse up; but his voice sounded so faint, and he looked so bloody vulnerable when he was ill, all too-pale skin and big bruised-looking eyes, and Liam really didn't want to hurt him.

"You sure?" he said. "I don't - you're really ill. I don't want to-- maybe I could just--"

His cock throbbed selfishly and distractingly at him, but Liam ignored it, slid two fingers inside Louis instead, and smiled when Louis moaned all low and deep and pushed back into them.

Then Louis said "No, no," and shook his head petulantly. "I feel like shit but m'not gonna break, Liam, I'm in _heat_ and your fingers are going to do sod all. Fuck me!"

Liam was - a terrible person, because Louis with his wavery demanding voice and pert arse and fever-flushed cheeks and lank sweaty hair was actually so cute, Liam just sort of wanted to gather him up and stroke his hair. 'Course, he was an alpha with a wet, needy omega that he was pretty ridiculously in love with lying there and begging for his knot, so he didn't. He braced himself over Louis and wedged his cock inbetween Louis's arse cheeks, gave him a couple of teasing thrusts, getting his dick all slippery, before setting his cockhead to Louis's wet hole and pushing in. 

"Oh god finally _yes_ ," Louis babbled, melting into the bed as Liam sank right the way in. "Ungh. _Ah_."

Liam muffled a laugh into the hot skin in the back of Louis's neck. "You okay there?" he asked, breathless.

"Nngh."

Despite Louis's demands - he was never the best person to listen to about his own well-being - Liam took it slow, as slow as he could; deep, careful pushes, in and out, keeping a steady rhythm despite Louis's wobbly protests that he could take it harder. Louis felt so good - tight and wet and hot; not just hot, _blazing_ hot, his body burning up from the inside. Liam was worried about him, couldn't help it; but this would help, it would bank at least the heat coming from his body's need to get fucked.

When Liam felt his knot starting, that thudding pulse right at the base, he stayed where he was, grinding in tiny, firm circles, cock shoved all the way in; Louis was shaking and sweating even more underneath him, his earlier blissed-out limpness tensing back up, shoulders to thighs to tightly curled toes.

"Cmon, Louis," Liam whispered, and Louis's body tightened up around the swelling heft of his knot as Louis came, frantic, quiet little whimpers tearing from his raspy throat. "God, _god_ ," Liam bit out, grinding in harder as his own orgasm surged up, his knot bulging out fat and full inside Louis, keeping him tied in there as he started the long, heady pulses of come.

Louis went limp again as he was knotted, puddling down into the bed, sweat rolling in droplets down the side of his face. Already he seemed better, though, the skin around his closed eyes looking less tight around the corners and his colour not quite so unhealthily vibrant in his cheeks as his body came down slowly from his high.

Liam passed a hand over the side of his face, fingertips coming away wet. Maye a good knotting would help break the fever as well as sate the heat. Omega body chemistry could do odd things, sometimes.

"Better?" he murmured, hips moving in tiny little rolling motions as he pumped Louis full.

"Mmmm," said Louis sleepily. "Still feel fuckin' shit, but better. Mmmm."

Liam stayed tied for a while longer, coaxing one more orgasm from Louis, a soft, shivery little thing. Louis was sweating even more when Liam's knot went down and he pulled out, biting his lip at the dribbles of come that followed; his whole back was wet, and he was starting to shiver even as he fell asleep.

"Shh," said Liam quietly and nonsensically as he rubbed a hand through Louis's damp hair, and went to get towels - padding and wiping up Louis as best he could, before climbing back in next to him. Now the heat rush had faded for the both of them, the room was starting to smell a bit rank, and they needed a shower and a new bed, really; but Louis was dead asleep, and it looked better than the restless sleep he'd been grabbing before, it looked deep and good. So Liam covered him up, gathered him close, and slept.

End


End file.
